Rapid technological advances in the field of telecommunications have made communication components and systems dramatically less expensive and their use increasingly widespread. Despite the convenience of greater access to communication services, the ever-increasing availability of communication services may, under certain circumstances, have a disruptive effect on the present day home and workplace. As telephonic and other forms of electronic communication have become increasingly easy to initiate, many individuals have found it disruptive to be drawn into telephone conversations or other forms of communication whenever another party attempts to contact them.